Fade to Black
by Lellow
Summary: Meet me at midnight at number twelve Grimmauld Place. I need a favour – Harry [DH and Canon Compliant]


DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and situations in this piece of fiction would not be in existence without her wonderfulness J.K. Rowling. There is no money being made of this piece of imagination

TIMELINE: This happens right after Deathly Hallows.

SPOILERS: Ha… well lets just say, don't read it until you've read Deathly Hallows, because then you'll know the people who survived and all that… But otherwise I don't think it spoils anything _too_ plot specific. As it is if you're reading this and have already read the synopsis… you already know Draco survived.

SYNOPSIS: _Meet me at midnight at number twelve Grimmauld Place. I need a favour – Harry._ With the Malfoy name scorned by the wizarding community and the duty of restoring the family honor resting heavily on his shoulders Draco has no choice but to grant the savior of the wizarding world his request.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have been hesitating on putting this piece up because I wanted to write a little bit more on it and perhaps have it as part of a longer more 'epic' story. But the more I thought about doing that the less I wanted to actually extend it. I think that it is fine the way it is although it is not yet edited. This piece is one of my better written character explorations of Draco Malfoy post-DH, I feel it was a shame we did not get to see more of him growing up. Also this is not H/D slash so if you're looking for that turn back now it's not for you.

DEDICATION: To my best friend Linda; my editor and fellow Harry Potter fanatic, I dedicate this canon compliant piece to you in the hopes that someday… some very distant day you will agree that Harry and Draco belong together :P

**…Fade to Black…**

It was twelve midnight precisely when Draco apparated to what appeared to be a regular muggle street. The only light he could see was located near its street sign which declared the name 'Grimmauld Place'. He recognized the address from a stack of papers his father's lawyer had presented the family to peruse at their leisure. Draco was now the sole heir to the entire Black, Rosier and Malfoy fortune and was waiting for the paperwork to clear that would add the Lestrange's sizeable assets to his bequest; a fact which irritated a large part of the wizarding community since of the four family's the Malfoy's had once again narrowly escaped an incarceration in Azkaban and managed to come out even richer.

His father had spread out the property deeds, keys to the various Gringotts vaults and several antiquated magical objects on the desk of his study before his grandfather's portrait which looked on with silent approval. Abraxas had been mortified by the way the home of his ancestors was being used during the second war - like a common prison - and Draco had no doubt his father had spent days mollifying him after he had resurfaced the paintings from the manors basement shortly after. There was much to do to mend the Malfoy name and Draco knew that the task primarily fell on him.

So when an owl came to the manor with a parchment and a request from Harry Potter to meet him at midnight in this location he knew he had to go, if only to show good will.

The last light of the street had turned off and Draco stood between the flats eleven and thirteen and began to focus on the residence that should've resided in between, he watched as the two other town houses seemed to shift apart and number twelve appeared between them. Draco strode towards the door, ringing the doorbell on a residence that technically should have belonged to him. A loud incomprehensible shrieking caught his ear – he considered retreating believing this to be an elaborate hoax when he heard the footsteps of someone coming to answer the door. He pulled out his wand.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Harry Potter who was also holding his wand. Harry lowered his when he realized who it was and his expression shifted to what Draco could only describe as great relief, he made no move at all to quell the shouting which looked to be coming from the wall and was far more coherent without a door obstructing it.

'MORE MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS TO CONTAMINATE MY HOME! WHEN WILL THE SHAME END? OH THAT TRAITOROUS SIRIUS WHO MOCKS THE PURITY OF OUR FAMILY!'

Draco raised an eyebrow, amusement clear on his face as Harry stepped outside with him and closed the door and performing a complicated locking charm on it complete with a silencer.

'You keep interesting company Potter' he drawled leaning against the wall. Draco took the time to take in Harry's appearance; he was wearing a knitted scarlet jumper and a pair of old jeans that looked about three sizes too big for him. He wondered when Harry Potter would ever grow up and buy new clothes that actually fit him.

Harry rolled his eyes and leant against the door examining Draco wondering how it was that he managed to still keep his composure and decorum despite the humiliation his family had undergone under Voldemort and was still undergoing under the Ministry.

'Thank you for coming' he said.

Draco gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and waited as Harry seemed to be struggling with how to put together his next sentence.

'You wished a favor?' he said prompting the other boy.

'Yes' he said running a nervous hand through his hair. 'Er…There are a few things in this house that perhaps… I think… you would like since… you know…this _was _part of your inheritance…'

'Alright'

'Anyway…er…You're welcome to take any heirlooms you believe may be of value to you in the house, but in exchange if you could just … get rid of a portrait for me...the one that you heard screaming.'

Draco folded his arms and eyed him skeptically.

'Why can't you just call someone from the ministry? I'm sure there are lots of devoted fans who would just _love_ to help everybody's favorite boy wonder'

Harry glared at him.

'I _have _called the ministry… and several portrait specialists… there's a permanent sticking charm on the back of it and I was told that the only way for me to remove it is if I get it to …cooperate'

'And you think because I share the same opinions with said portrait _I _can get it to cooperate?' Draco said sarcastically.

'Among other reasons, yes' Harry said smiling mysteriously.

Draco's eyebrow shot up this time with curiosity.

'Who is it?'

'Sirius' mum'

A slow smile crept on Draco's face, as an image of Harry's friends - all of which were probably considered by his Great Aunt Walberga to be unworthy - were accosted at the door by the screaming picture… serves him right for stealing an heirloom from the Blacks.

'And what will you do if I refuse?'

'I'll figure something out' Harry shrugged completely nonchalant now. 'So you going to do it?'

Draco seemed to be considering this deeply.

'Will you sign the deed to the house over to me if I did?'

'No!' Harry sputtered indignantly. 'Don't you have enough properties to look after?'

He shrugged.

'Well I expected as much, and my mother will ask if I at least gave it a shot. But I do want something.' Draco pushed himself off the wall. 'There's a tapestry hanging in the drawing room…'

'It's yours.' Harry said immediately realizing he was talking about the Black Family Tree. Draco hid his expression behind his placid mask and nodded his assent.

'Shall we?'

Harry unlocked the door and the portrait began its renewed screaming and cursing Draco followed Harry who brought him before the curtained portrait which was chained shut; Harry stood back as Draco charmed away the chains and opened the curtains with a reverence he had never seen him display before. Sirius' mum was still screaming yet at the sight of Draco's white blonde head she fell silent. Harry watched as her eyes lit up with glee as though her prayers had been answered.

'Lucius!'

Draco smirked.

'No Aunt Walberga, I'm his son Draco;'

The woman looked at Draco disbelievingly putting on a pair of spectacles from around her neck to peer at him more closely. Draco looked at Harry strangely who shrugged helplessly. Then Walberga sat back into her portrait, her face beaming looking for all the world like a proud grandmother as she stared at Draco; it was a countenance Harry had never seen before on her mean spirited face.

'So you are' she said 'Your cheek bones and your nose should have told me straight away that you are Narcissa's boy! Have you come to cleanse this house of Muggle filth Draco?' she shot a dirty look at Harry who returned it.

'I am sorry aunty. I have been going through the estates which are under my name, and your son Sirius has successfully willed number twelve Grimmauld place to Potter;' he jerked his head in Harry's direction. 'I have no legal claim to this noble and ancient house, but I do own several others dear Aunt and have come here to offer you a place of honor in another noble house since this place has been so …desecrated.'

Harry snorted and Draco shot him a sharp glance before turning back to the portrait. Wahlberga seemed to be in a world of her own.

'This was the house of my fathers…' she said rather softly.

'I understand' Draco said sincerely. 'There has been much loss to our family'

'But the noble blood of Black still runs in your veins' she said clutching her hands together tightly 'You will rectify our losses with honor'

Harry could've sworn he saw Draco's shoulders droop slightly as though the weight of family expectation was slowly crushing him, but the moment had passed and he remained ever stoic and unmovable.

'I will restore our family legacy Aunt Wahlberga' he said his voice as stoic as his expression. It made the woman beam with pride. 'Please come with me.'

Wahlberga nodded and with a wave of his wand Draco had slid the painting from the wall and reduced it so that it fit into his cloak pocket. He turned to Harry expectantly.

'Er… thanks?' he said not quite sure what Draco seemed to be demanding silently.

'The tapestry Potter?'

'Oh right! Accio tapestry.'

The old tapestry flew down the stairs bringing with it a cloud of dust; Harry cast a brief cleaning spell on it and reduced it for Draco who slipped it into his coat pocket.

'Is there anything else?' Harry asked coughing slightly as the dust settled.

Draco was looking around thoughtfully and seemed unaffected by the cloud of dust which - Harry enviously noted - looked to be fleeing from his person.

'No'

Perhaps it was best that Grimmauld Place and its mouldy surroundings remained with Potter, Draco thought as he noted the troll leg umbrella stand toppled on the floor. Merlin knows how many house elves he'd need to bring this place back to its former glory. He walked towards where Harry was holding the door open for him, clearly eager for him to get out he seemed to be examining him closely.

'Anything the matter Potter?'

Harry shook his head.

'No… well …er…Are you going back to Hogwarts to finish your NEWTS?'

The question had tumbled out of his mouth like word vomit.

Draco gave him a strange look as though he had sprouted two heads and walked back out into the street.

'It's what my father would expect.'

Harry wondered if the Draco Malfoy in front of him still listened to his father, especially after what happened in the war. It seemed that he would not be given a clearer answer since Draco was already moving off into the darkness again. Harry murmured his thanks once more and closed the door staring at the bare wall pleased that when he greeted his guests tomorrow it wouldn't be over the woman's racist tirade.


End file.
